


Vodka Kisses Shouting Fight

by j_marquis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Background Noctis/Prompto - Freeform, M/M, Noctis is a bit of a shithead, Sex in chapter two, escort AU, mundane world au, smut then love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_marquis/pseuds/j_marquis
Summary: In which Noctis has the brilliant idea to hire a prostitute for his beleaguered (virginal) assistant.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waywardmelody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmelody/gifts).



"Okay Iggy. Truth or dare." Noctis challenged, emptying the glass of some vile neon blue liquid, and pushing another towards Ignis. He couldn't drink it, of course, he had to get the young heir home safe, but Noctis was too drunk to realize that Ignis subtly pushed the glass towards his ward's friend, some skinny blond thing Ignis hardly remembered the name of. Noctis went through skinny blonds of any gender like it was going out of style, and he had to get as much as he could before it was unfashionable, and he wouldn't stand to be seen that way anymore. He was satisfied to see the freckled blond boy drink it, and he was in the clear.

"Truth, I suppose." A primary school game in a too loud bar. This was what his life had become. And he watched Noctis fall over laughing, and wondered what he had gotten himself into. How much damage control it was going to take when the heir to the Insomnia corporation was photographed falling down drunk.

"Have you ever even gotten laid?" Noctis blurted out. "Like, I know you like dudes, but can anyone even get the stick out of your ass long enough to give you a decent lay?"

"You think I have the time to pursue a romantic life after taking care of you."

"So that's a no then?"

"No, Noctis. I have not, as you so elegantly put it, ever gotten laid."

He thought that would be the end of the conversation. A few jokes at virginal Ignis' expense, some teasing, but he would never press the issue. No. Of course not. Of course Noctis went from zero to five hundred in too quick moments.

Of course a week after that terrible truth or dare mess, after Ignis had finished damage control and being sure Noctis was home, with the little blond, it came up again. In the form of a text message from Noct.

_Got you a present. He should be waiting outside your apartment._

_He?_

_We're getting Iggy laid!_

Ignis didn't dignify that with a response. He made plans to send whoever they had hired under whatever pretense away. He wasn't interested in prostitutes or escorts or whatever people with no lives and too much money hired for that sort of thing. And he didn't care that he had never gotten laid.

But the most beautiful man he had ever seen was smoking outside his apartment's main door. Painfully gorgeous, tall, strong, his hair fell over his brow and grazed his shoulders and the tight black shirt wrapped around his torso showed off every single perfectly crafted muscle. And were those leather pants? Ignis had to remind himself to breathe. Remind himself that whatever, whoever they hired even if it was this vision in front of him, Ignis couldn't take it.

"You Iggy?" The man asked, stubbing out his cigarette.

"Ignis." He didn't look up.

"Yeah. They said skinny with specs. Didn't tell me you were gorgeous."

He had to remind himself that this man, this vision, was paid to talk like that. And then he hoped Noctis had, in fact, paid him. Ignis didn't want to have to sort out money with his employer and an escort. Couldn't think of someone this loose, with the crooked smile and the long scar over his eye, as a mere prostitute. Escort seemed to have some class behind it.

"I didn't hire you, sir."

"It's Gladio. And I know, your friend said I was a present. Think maybe you're the present."

"You don't have to do this. Someone paid you, didn't they?"

"What does that matter? You're the one reaping the rewards."

Any of his protests died when Gladio's hand touched his waist, nodded towards the apartment building. "We don't have to go to yours. I know a few good hotels."

"Mine will do." He wanted to agree to anything Gladio suggested. The thumb rubbing over his hip, the easy smile and smell of cigarettes and suddenly a hotel sounded too far away. He wanted this. He didn't know he wanted it and he wanted it. Badly. Whether or not he knew what he wanted was irrelevant. He'd take whatever Gladio offered.

"Lead the way." Oh. That smile. That loose, easy, slightly crooked smile that made Ignis feel like he was the only person in the world who mattered. He could see, so easily, how someone like him got work. He played the game, made Ignis think he mattered.

He almost wanted to say no, even as he led Gladio up to the apartment. He thought about it. Thought about turning him away, thought about telling him he didn't need this. Because he didn't.

But God help him he wanted it.

"You keep a clean home." Gladio commented, stood in the entryway of the sparse one bedroom apartment. He was almost never there, didn't think much of it. Shelves for his books, a place to sit and eat, a place to sleep. He didn't need much, and never had guests. He had two places to sit, out of habit, but one chair had never been used. One side of the bed had never been occupied. He forgot to be lonely, most of the time. He only focused on his work, what needed to be done. Sleep, wash, work, eat, repeat. Until he died, or something broke. Something like this.

"I'm rarely in it."

Gladio placed both hands on his waist, a small, intimate gesture. His hands were warm, and Ignis resisted the urge to move into them. He had to maintain some decorum. Had to pretend this wasn't sounding more and more appealing, his touch wasn't so damned alluring.

"Can I get you something to drink?" He asked, instead.

"Your generous friend has me booked all night. We can do whatever you want. You want to drink, we drink. You want to play, we play. You want to fuck, well, you've got me."

"What is it, then, that you want to do?" Ignis challenged, near to annoyed with Noctis. But he couldn't be too annoyed, not with this vision making an overblown thinking face, Gladio's shoulders shook with silent laughter.

"Gotta be honest, Ignis. I wanna' do you."


	2. Chapter 2

He let Gladio lead him into the hallway, even when Ignis palmed mostly ineffectively at the bedroom door. Gladio was paid to do this, Ignis had to remind himself over and over and over again, it meant nothing. The hungry looks Gladio gave him, the way he licked his lips as he pushed Ignis back against the bedroom door, kissed his cheeks, down his jaw, over his throat. It meant nothing. No, it had to mean nothing, else the hot lips against his fluttering pulse, the little gasps of Gladio's breath, the quiver of his hands on Ignis' waist would tell a different story. Would try to convince Ignis that he was the reason Gladio behaved like this, like Ignis was making him want.

Ignis wanted to believe this was the effect he had on Gladio.

"C-Can I kiss you?" Ignis managed to ask, pushing at Gladio so he could search his face, a thin scar that ran down one eye, one that Ignis reached out to touch, tracing his finger down it. And Gladio's eyes closed, his head leaned into Ignis' hand. So Ignis pushed his hand into his rough chopped hair, stroked through the soft strands, his palm brushed the shaved sides.

"Yeah, you can." Gladio did pull back then, met Ignis' eyes, smiled slow. "You ever been kissed before?"

Ignis barely had the sense of mind to feel shame when he shook his head no.

"That's adorable." Gladio smiled, slow, and he claimed Ignis' mouth. That was what Ignis had to call it, being claimed, Gladio so effortlessly dominated the kiss, one hand coming up to cradle the back of Ignis' head as he maneuvered them to the bed. He kept kissing him, again and again, as he pushed Ignis down, so he sat on the bed. And when Gladio stood, he pulled his shirt off, revealing a huge tattoo, a sprawling eagle, mid-flight on his chest. Ignis couldn't help but stare, he knew his eyes must have gone wide, pupils dark with lust. He'd felt lust before. But no, never like this, never when he was allowed to touch.

At least, he thought he was allowed to touch. He reached his hand out, waited for Gladio's approval. He got something else. Gladio stepped into his space, between his long legs, so that his pectorals pushed into Ignis' hand. He was firmly muscled, Ignis could feel every breath, the beat of his heart, like the eagle that sprawled over him was flying on the rise and fall of his shoulders. Gladio took both his hands, pressed them to his chest and smoothed down, so Ignis' fingers could catch the curve of each muscle.

"Can I undress you?" Gladio asked, like Ignis was some kind of gift.

_It's not real,_ he had to remind himself again, _he's just a good actor._

Still, Ignis trembled when he nodded, made no move to stop feeling his hands along Gladio's strong chest. Light fingertips traced over his dark nipples, and Ignis watched Gladio shudder, felt it under his hands. It was intoxicating, to drag that reaction from him. Ignis wanted more. But he was pushed back, stripped of his shirt, and he felt small, exposed and damnably average in the face of Gladio's beauty.

He tried to move away from Gladio's amber gaze, not unlike fire in the dim light from the bedroom window, but strong hands held his wrists, soft lips covered his. "You're gorgeous. Don't be shy. Let me look."

Ignis flushed bright red under Gladio's unrelenting stare, moved into the strong hands that smoothed over his chest, teased sensitive nipples. Ignis had no idea those were so sensitive to touch, but in seconds, what felt like an instant, Gladio had him squirming into his hands, gasping, he needed more but he didn't know what he asked for.

"Lay back." Gladio urged, gentle, pushed him back into the bed, so his long legs dangled off the sides and Gladio could move his hands over them, firm hands, effortlessly soothing, gentle. Trying his best to calm Ignis while he finished undressing him, exposing his flush, hard arousal. He'd never felt this before, never felt this exposed by someone and only wanted more. Ignis tried to approach it the way he approached anything, with clinical detachment. But no, no, this was nothing more than an ache to be touched. An ache to be wanted by this man.

Even if someone had paid to make Gladio want him like this.

"Oh that is glorious." He vaguely heard Gladio breathe as his hands moved over Ignis' skinny legs once more.

Ignis shuddered, a full body movement, writhing. The pleasure was impossible, he could feel his mind fuzzing like so much static as Gladio kissed up the inside of one thigh, reverent, worshipful.

And then his cock was in Gladio's mouth and his entire world dissolved into that point of contact. That impossible, damp heat, that barest hint of suction, those hands moving his legs, draping them on Gladio's strong shoulders so he could palm at his hips, his firm backside. Everything in his body was on fire, everything was too sensitive, too real, all he could think about was Gladio. Where Gladio touched him, where he licked and kissed and sucked at Ignis' full erection.

He wouldn't last long. He hadn't known it could feel this good. Hadn't known this was what it was like to place his pleasure in someone else's hands.

Gladio pulled off of him, smiling like a cat with the cream. Ignis hardly had the energy to muster a half hearted glare. But then Gladio spoke and he knew he was too far gone. "Come for me, Ignis. Let me feel it."

And then Gladio swallowed him. He ducked his head down and he swallowed Ignis' erection, he could feel his throat constricting around the head shamelessly, and Ignis came. He fell apart, crying aloud, clenching his hands in the sheets, in Gladio's hair, in anything he could grip like an anchor to the real world as he fell apart.

Gladio swallowed it all, wiped his mouth with a self-satisfied smirk. "You have me for the rest of the night."

"What do you want me to do?" Ignis slurred, he couldn't really think. He felt loose with pleasure, satiated and content.

"Nothing. Just be you." Gladio sat beside him, stroked his hand down Ignis' arm, pulled a blanket over him. "You seem like plenty good company anyways."

"I'm tired."

"Then sleep. Mind if I read one of your books?"

"You're not going to leave?" Ignis looked over at him, genuinely confused. Gladio was paid to be there, what was he doing staying? Acting like he wanted to stay?

"You want me to?" Gladio leaned over, kissed his cheek. "Just wanted me to come over, deflower you, and fuck off? Nah. You're way too interesting for that."

Ignis snorted a self-depreciating laugh. "Fine. Raid my kitchen, read my books, and we'll see what happens when I wake."

"Can't wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang with me at aftepes on tumblr~


	3. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with this, I love you all. If you so desire, I take requests and I love to chat at aftepes on tumblr~

Ignis woke warm. He didn't remember falling asleep, which was odd, but he was warm and he was contented. It smelled like leather and cigarettes and slowly he became aware, slowly he remembered last night. The escort. Gladio.

He was still there.

Dawn hadn't yet risen, the light at the bedroom window was more streetlight than sunlight, and Ignis didn't have to be up quite yet. So he relaxed, settled his head, ready to sleep once more. No, no, he couldn't. Gladio had, despite all, stayed. That was the warmth, a soft, strong body curled up on top of the blankets, he hadn't dared crawl under the bedding with Ignis, like he assumed he didn't belong. He shifted, so he was curled up to Gladio's side, breathed in and rested in the comfort that he could only have until the escort woke.

The morning was slow, and Gladio woke without words, gave Ignis slow, lazy kisses, rough fingers on the sides of his face, the back of his neck, Gladio treated him like he imagined a lover would. The lie, the fantasy, was too sweet to interrupt, he let it seep warm through him like fine liquor. Like he could memorize every moment because he knew he would never have it again. He wasn't made for love. He wasn't made for love, he was made for drive, and work, and the loneliness he hadn't realized had seeped so deeply into him until he was given companionship.

He made Gladio coffee, asked him simple things, what his plans were for the day, if he enjoyed his work.

"Yeah. I mean, I get to be picky about my clients, and I get to do something I love. Sometimes even help people work through things it can be hard to figure." Gladio wrapped his arms around him from behind, kissed the back of his neck. "But I don't think I'll be doing it long. Always wanted to settle down, one day. Maybe have a family. Get legit work."

Ignis leaned back into the touches, still sipping his coffee, rich and black and comforting and as warm as the arms around him. "Like what?"

"Dunno. Physical training, maybe? Or a bookstore. Only things I like more than my work are working out and books."

Ignis chuckled, warm. affectionate. He didn't know why Gladio had stayed, why it was so easy to fall into this routine, coffee and slow kisses and the rising sun. He couldn't get used to it. It wasn't going to last.

"You are an odd one, Gladio." Ignis smiled, all the same.

When Gladio left, Ignis thought he could write him off. Never see him again. After all, he didn't hire escorts. He didn't know where Noctis had found him. He didn't particularly want to become the kind of person who would hire an escort, who would trick himself into thinking that someone hired to play love would have real feelings. Gladio had just been a strange moment of happiness in a life devoted to the service of others.

Noctis' current skinny blonde had lasted longer than any of the others. A slight little freckled thing with a contagious laugh and a penchant for photos, he still hung off of Noctis' arm, kissed his cheek playfully, laughed with him and drank with him.

Ignis pretended to drink, didn't listen to their conversations. He was there to get Noctis home safe, nothing more.

"So how was the fuck we hired?" Noctis finally asked, after they bought the whole bottle of something grotesque that reeked like floor cleaner.

Ignis didn't answer.

"That bad, huh? He looked hot on the web."

"I'm not dignifying this with a conversation." Ignis dismissed, poured himself a shot of the floor cleaner that posed as alcohol. He needed it. He needed to stop thinking about Gladio.

"Well forgive me for trying to do you a favor." Noctis rolled his eyes, laughed, and went back to his little blond. Ignis reminded himself to learn this one's name, considering he was staying for more than a few days. After all, he remembered Gladio's name, and he had only stayed a night.

So he let the noise of the club, a dull roar, wash over him in waves, he drank more of the filthy liquor, he accepted the drinks that Noctis pushed his way until the colors swirled and the music rang in his ears and it didn't matter. It was stupid, it was irresponsible, it was against everything he pushed himself to do. But all he had to do was remain enough aware to send Noctis home safe. Then he could drink until he forgot. Or until he was brave enough to find Gladio once more.

He vaguely remembered giving the cab driver the correct address to take Noctis and his little blond (he thought his name might have started with a P?) home safely, they were laughing and palming at each other and kissing and Ignis envied their shallow happiness. He walked home, he remembered the smell of leather and cigarettes and the warm roughness of Gladio's hands and he wanted to feel that affection again, even if it was false. He wanted to pretend he was loved.

He didn't remember falling into bed.

But the pounding in his head became the pounding on the door and it was entirely too early, he didn't actually know what time it was. He knew he didn't have work, it was his one day off, he didn't know who could be there.

"Gladio?"

The man, the figure, filling the doorway had two cups of coffee, a small pastry bag in his hands, and a small smile on his face. "Hey Iggy."

"Did I call you last night?"

"No." But Gladio stepped in, handed Ignis the coffee. Ebony, thick and rich and bitter and perfect. "I just, I wanted to see you."

"Why?"

"Why?" Gladio laughed. "You're hot and sweet and funny and I wanted to see you on my own time. Unpaid. So you know I meant it." He leaned in, kissed Ignis' cheek.

Ignis turned, and kissed him properly. "Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> aftepes.tumblr.com please talk to me?


End file.
